


Well this didn’t go as expected

by orphan_account



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M, One Shot, boruto and sasuke are friends, business internship gone romantic???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Boruto and his friend Sasuke are interns at his dad’s business and things start to get out of handWhere Sasuke thinks Naruto is hot.





	Well this didn’t go as expected

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Narusasu AU idea](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463448) by @Miromika on tumblr. 



> Heyyyyyy!! I got inspired by a post I saw on tumblr by Miromika. I thought their post was quite funny and it inspired me to make an au out of it! Please check out their blog. I made this shit way more dramatic tho :p

Boruto Uzumaki never per say had a bad relationship with his father more so, just hated how distant they got after his parent’s divorce. The irony of it all was that it was his father’s job that created the drift between his parents. His father would come home late, sleep on the couch and be gone before anyone woke up. This lasted a whole three years, because of his father’s inheritance to the company his godfather had started with his father Minato, before he had passed away. The old pervert he guesses finally got tired of running the company and gave it over to his dad, since he wanted to travel the world and write erotica all of a sudden. Now here he was seven years after the divorce, at the age of twenty-two and in dire need of a business internship.

Boruto was lucky to have found a friend in college who he had been roommates with since freshman year. His name was Sasuke Uchiha, the guy was older and a prodigy. He was a genius and also from a business bound family, go figure. Except for Sasuke’s family werecomplete asses to him, since Sasuke was gay, or so he said. Boruto in the four years he’d known him has not seen him even glance in anyone’s direction. He would have guessed him asexual if he hadn’t been told otherwise. Boruto wasn’t homophobic so this really didn’t mean anything to him. He still saw the Uchiha like an older brother. The man was just so fascinating, he was cool and mature. Not like the pontificating clown he called a father. No Sasuke was actually someone he could take seriously.

It was quite funny really, their friendship would be completely outlawed in the Uchiha’s household. Since both his and Sasuke’s family businesses were ‘rivals’. Whatever the case it didn’t matter now, they were narrowing down to a few select options to where they could intern.

-

“Come on Boruto, my family won’t talk to me unless I agree to meet with the Haruno’s daughter. I’m not about to date someone for a position to intern. I have too much dignity for that.”

“Look I’m trying my hardest, but most of the companies already have interns and others refuse to give us a paid internship. I can only do so much.”

“Hn.” Sasuke followed with a few mumbled words.

“What?” Boruto hated when Sasuke got like that. Whenever the Uchiha got annoyed he would mumble.

“I SAID, it’s not like one of us have a perfectly functional relationship with their family, who just so happens to offer paid internships.”

“Oh no, you will not have me working under Rasengan quarters. Not with my dad I’m not.”

“Come on Boruto you’re being a pain in the ass about this. Your dad would gladly give us an internship. I don’t even get what your problem is with him? You refuse to tell me.”

Boruto just ran his hands through his hair as he groaned. “Look my dad is just this really annoying, loud mouth impulsive idiot. Okay? You wouldn’t get along, I’m sure he’ll have you pulling your hair out in a matter of seconds, you guys are like polar opposites. He’d drive you crazy with his lame corny dad jokes. The man’s loud as fuck as well. Trust me it’s better we don’t.”

“Boruto, come on I’m professional enough. I grew up around this shit remember? I’ve learned how to keep a tight lip over the years. You know this, I don’t give a flying fuck how annoying your dad is. I need the internship.”

Boruto knew he was right. The deadline for internships were closing in on them. “Ugh, Fine I’ll make the call and we’ll go next week, happy?”

“Yes, very.” Sasuke smirked to himself in victory as he sat back down to continue his reading. 

Great, now he needed to talk with his dad again. Just great.

 

-oOo-                            

“Hello Rasengan headquarters here, how may I assist you today?”

“Uh yeah it’s Boruto calling Yuki. Can I talk with my dad?”

“Boruto?! Oh my it’s been a while since I last heard from you. How’s college been?”

“Great, thanks for asking Yuki. Um do you know when my dad will be available?” 

“Oh right of course. Ah he actually just got out of a meeting I can transfer your call.”

“Yeah thanks i’d appreciate it.”

A few seconds of silence passed and then Boruto’s ears rang from the loud greeting on the other end.

“Son! To what do I owe the honor?”

“Ugh cut it out dad, I’m actually calling for a favor.”

“A favor? Sure anything Bor.”

“Dad I’ve asked you a million times to quit with the nicknames. And I was just calling to ask for something...I need for you...you to um...youtogivemeandmyfriendanintership.”

“Huh? Boruto I can’t understand you when you slur your words like that.”

“I was asking,” he cleared his throat,” for an internship for me and a fellow classmate.”

“Boruto! That’d be great, yeah of course. Come by on Monday. I’m actually hosting an introduction class that day. You should come by and sit through it with your friend. It’d be great.”

Boruto could practically imagine his dad grinning through his words. “Yeah I’ll be there don’t worry. And um... thanks...”

“Yeah anything for my boy, never hesitate to call me.”

He wanted to roll his eyes at this. Wow great, the cliche, ‘you can always count on me son.’

“Uhm Okay sure thing dad. See you next week.” Then they exchanged their final goodbyes and he hung up.

 This was going to be fun...

 

-oOo-

 

Boruto was trying to get through all the other people in the class to find a seat in the back where he could sit with Sasuke and zone out throughout the hour. He would go insane just listening to his father speak for more than ten minutes otherwise.

“Who in here is your dad again?” Sasuke was eyeing everyone carefully.

“He’s not here yet. He won’t be here until ten which is about five minutes from now.”

With that they both settled in their seats and Boruto began drifting off to sleep. Suddenly jerking awake from Sasuke’s elbow jabbing at his ribs he saw as the door began to open. Great now he was stuck listening to his dad for an hour.

The room fell silent as the tall, broad, forty year old man walked in. Naruto Uzumaki was what every woman dreamt of. He was rich and fuckable as hell. He never let himself go, as he was took up Taekwondo for the past ten years. Boruto never liked it when he brought his girl - friends to meet his dad in high school, all they would ever do was suffocate him with a sea of questions.

Naruto walked to the center at the front of the class and broke out his soul snatching smile. He was charismatic as hell and knew it. 

“Okay! Hello fellow business ceos in the making. Today I will just be going over some of the basics to business as we all know. This won’t be too stressful of an hour. I just wanted to introduce myself I’m Naruto Uzumaki, ceo of Rasengan incorporated. Let’s begin shall we? Okay-“ That’s all Boruto took in before he started zoning out thinking about what he was going to eat for dinner later that day.

It was fifteen minutes later and Boruto was too caught up in rolling his eyes at every joke his father pulled, that he hadn’t been watching the Uchiha beside him. Suddenly Boruto felt his sleeve being pulled and he turned to face his roommate.

“Huh?” Boruto was grinning to himself internally. He knew it, Sasuke would be the first to break. His dad was insufferable, not even the stoic Uchiha could put up with him.

 “Psst, Bo... you never told me your dad was fucking hot.”

See Boruto was right his dad was indeed ho-

Wait what?!?! Did he hear him correctly? All of a sudden his face paled as he saw the glimmer in Sasuke’s eyes. ‘What was going on???’ Was all that went through Boruto’s head at that moment. 

All Boruto could focus on was eyeing how Sasuke, his usually stoic, centered friend. Would chuckle at his father’s remarks. He even thought he saw Sasuke smile for a second. Smile! Sasuke never smiled.

 

-oOo-

 

As the class was packing up and leaving they stuck around to talk with Naruto. Since he was caught up in shaking hands and give into small talk, they waited a while. Boruto wouldn’t have minded just heading out right after the class ended, but Sasuke had been so persistent. Boruto was getting more and more uneasy with Sasuke’s actions.

“Ah Boruto! Come here, wow you look so much more mature now in your suit.” Naruto beamed a smile at him. He had been trying to mend his relationship with his son for years and with everything he did, it seemed to be pointless at times. Sure now Boruto didn’t try to fist fight him anymore, but he still felt like his son kept his distance.

“Yeah thanks dad. Actually my friend Sasuke here wanted to talk to you.” Boruto pointes toward the raven.

Naruto shifted his gaze to Sasuke and his eyeswidened in delight. He seemed to have recognized him. “An Uchiha in my building? What a pleasure.” Sasuke was taken aback, he didn’t expect to be spotted.

“Oh yes, it’s a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Uzumaki.” Sasuke looked as if he was blushing. Boruto was about to go insane.

“How do you even know Sasuke’s last name?” Boruto asked incredulously.

“Ah I can recognize and Uchiha a mile away.”Naruto raises his hand to shake Sasuke’s.

Sasuke nervously took it. “So what can I help you with?” Naruto asked with a smile.

Sasuke swore he couldn’t look away even if he tried. “Um I was quite impressed with your presentation on your views on today’s economic financial stature. The depths of which you went to vocalize each minority’s perspective on the matter took me by surprise, we don’t hear enough about it.” He didn’t know where to begin his conversation with the ceo. He hadn’t ever met someone who pulled him in so effortlessly as Naruto did. All his life he had been the person dotted after by many, but to finally be the one perusing was a daze.

Seeing how his roommate and father exchanged in conversation settled badly for Boruto. His father happily obliging obliviously to many of Sasuke’s not so innocent requests, made the situation beyond irritable. Sasuke knew that he was in front on him and continued to flirt with his dad! Did Sasuke even know his if his dad was married or not?

 Once their laughter got louder and Boruto caught Sasuke not only grabbing at his father’s arm from time to time, but begin to lean in, he had to interfere. “Okay! Sasuke and I really need to get going we have lunch to get to so...” Boruto then proceeded to yank Sasuke out toward the exit with him. 

“Oh! I can have you guys over for lunch, we can eat together.” Naruto attempted, he wanted to spend more time with his son.

 “That’d be gre-“ was all Sasuke got out before Boruto interrupted.

“Reservations. We have reservations... so I’ll have to rain check. I’ll stop by the office tomorrow.” With that Boruto continued to storm off.

“O-Ok” Naruto answered to no one confused.

“Huh? I wonder what got him all worked up.”

 

-oOo-

  

Finally back in the car after Boruto slammed his door shut he prepared a well formed scowl, that he directed towards the raven. 

“What? Why are you staring like that?” Sasuke had the audacity to sound annoyed. ANNOYED at Him... WHAT?!

Boruto was starting to ease down a bit. Maybe he was just looking too much into it. Maybe Sasuke, didn’t actually care. Sasuke didn’t so much as ever bring up a guy in conversation. The man had hundreds of offers, both women and men. There’s no way it would be his father that caught the Uchiha’s eye. No, never.

“Nothing let’s just get going I’m getting a migraine.”

 

-oOo-

 

After a week of the internship, Boruto felt like he was trapped in an alternate universe. It all just felt surreal. Firstly him voluntarily working with his dad and seeing him everyday, was enough to shift his mental state. That was a journey of its own. But what made this all just intolerable, was Sasuke. The man would only talk about work and question him on his dad. He caught himself eavesdropping on his father’s conversations with the raven. Terrifyingly Sasuke and his father seemed comfortable enough with each other to disclose intimate information. At first Boruto thought he was being delusional, that the Uchiha wasn’t acting out of character. But when Boruto started hearing all of the private information Sasuke would easily tell his father, he knew something was very wrong. Boruto had taken years to get Sasuke to open up to him. Even then Sasuke was a hard shell to crack. The man was as stubborn as a rock. But the way he so fluidly spoke to his father about things he never imagined the Uchiha disclosing made him want to rip his hair out. Sasuke never so much as dared speak about such things to anyone, even when he had known them for years. Boruto had been one of the few he had confided in, and now to see theraven so comfortably share such things to a man he had barely known for a week?!?! It seemed unimaginable. And for it to be his father, Naruto Uzumaki, the one he confided in?!?! It seemed as though someone was pulling a sick joke.

Boruto’s head snapped to the door as it opened. He had been sitting in the living room of their apartment waiting for Sasuke to get home. It was late, Sasuke was never up this late, ever. He always made sure to sleep by nine. It was midnight, nearing one o’clock.

“Sasuke where the fuck have you been? I’ve been calling you all day.” Boruto was getting irritated, this was the third time this week that Sasuke’s been ghosting him.

“I was... out. My phone died.” Sasuke gave him a blank stare and continued on walking towards his room.

Oh no Boruto was tired, and he meant TIRED. Sasuke was his friend, almost like a brother one could say, and he wasn’t going to just sit by and allow for him just to show up late unannounced. If the Uchiha was getting into shit and keeping it from Boruto it had to be bad. Sure the raven kept to himself, but he never had anything to hide. He didn’t do anything to which he felt he had to keep from Boruto. So what the hell wasSasuke doing for hours on end that he was keeping secret? Heroin?? Meth??? No, Sasuke was too vain to let his looks deteriorate from drugs. No, whatever it was, Sasuke deliberately kept from him.

That’s where Boruto found himself at Suigetsu‘s place. If anyone knew what the raven was up to it was him. They had been childhood friends, they even ‘dated’ a few months in high school. Sasuke’s first ever boyfriend. Maintaining their friendship years after the fact.

* _knock_ * * _knock_ *

“Huh? Uzumaki what’s up?”

“I need to talk with you.”

“Ok...”

Suigetsu let him inside and eyed Boruto as they walked towards the table to sit.

“So...what do you want?”

Boruto rolled his eyes. They had never been the best of friends so visiting him, put them both in an awkward situation. “Look I wanted to ask you something. I know this is stupid, but I’m worried. Y’know about Sasuke,do you know what he’s been up to?” He didn’t want to sound delusional, sure it seemed like he was searching for something that wasn’t there, but Sasuke was just behaving so out of character for a while.

“Ugh him. He won’t shut up.” Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

Boruto lit up. He might get something useful from this painful visit. “What has he said?!”

“I don’t know, nothing much, he just won’t stop talking about how this guy he met. Like how they drive each other crazy, but in the best possible way. And getting anxious about pursuing something and shit like that. The man looks love struck. All I can think is he’s finally got good dick and won’t shut up. The man has to be hung up on this guy or something,” he answered and he chewed on some chips.

Boruto’s face just contorted in distaste. He doesn’t want to know that much about Sasuke. “That’s it? He’s just been out with this guy?”

“Look I don’t know. All that I can say is Sasuke’s going through it. Like some existential crisis and shit.”

Wow he came all the way here just to find out Sasuke’s been behaving like some schoolgirl sneaking out to meet up with her jock boyfriend at night. Great.

 

-oOo-

 

After two months of the same thing, Boruto was over it. At first it was fine to ignore, Sasuke was ‘in love’ and that was the end of it. Now after Sasuke leaving for nights and arriving at the apartment unannounced at inappropriate times. He started getting irritated. Sasuke couldn’t tell him about a relationship??? Like what the hell. They were supposed to be friends. It was none of his business, he knew that, but was Sasuke doing something more with this guy that he had to keep from everyone. After Sasuke started coming home looking wrecked it continued to worry him. Was he in an abusive relationship? Was this douchebag controlling?? Was he trying to get Sasuke to join a cult where he had to sever all ties?? This all started running through his head. Not even Suigetsu could give him an answer, he was also left in the dark. Sasuke did have issues with his father, he could have easily fell for just as an abusive, controlling partner, psychologically it made sense.

-

This is where Boruto found himself in a rented car following his roommate around at two a.m. Not the way he planned to spend his Friday night. As he saw Sasuke go up the stairs to enter the condo from his car with binoculars, Boruto started getting an odd feeling. This place seemed eerily familiar. He just couldn’t place his finger on it. 

Boruto could see their shadows through the curtains. It was obvious what they were planning to do in next thirty minutes. Boruto started falling asleep when it hit four thirty a.m. He was struggling to keep himself conscious. As he drifted off to sleep he startled at the knock on his window and the flashlight aimed at his face. Shit. It was security.

“Son, I’m going to have to ask you to disclose your purpose for sleeping in a private parking lot.” The man oddly resembled that of an aquatic animal. “Please come with me or I’ll have to call the police.” Boruto knew it was either the police or get beaten up by the security guard himself. Neither of which he wanted to be exposed to at this moment. Fuck him for being a good friend.

“Uh...of course.” He opened the door and followed after the taller man. Once in the condo’s security room he sat on opposing sides of the man. He saw as this man with the name read as ‘Kisame’ on his name rage began to type away. Boruto was too tied for this shit.

“Look I wasn’t doing anything. You caught me literally sleeping.”

“That isn’t permitted. I can report you for that, as well put an investigation on you for possible violation of the residence’s privacy.” He gave Boruto a cold stare.

At hearing this Boruto paled. Fuck he was going to be arrested for worrying about his friend?! That’s what he guesses he gets for behaving like a decent human being. “Look I swear I’m not a criminal, fuck,” It burned at Boruto’s throat as he said it, “Look I’m... I’m Boruto Uzumaki, my dad is-“ 

“You’re Naruto’s boy? That explains a lot.” Kisame gave him a tired look. “Boy why aren’t you with your father? What are you doing in your car?”

Wait hold up what? Fuck that’s why it seemed so familiar. Wait... wow hah it was so funny... what a small world, that Sasuke’s boyfriend also lived in the same condos as Boruto’s father ...did... funny.

“My dad um... which condo is he in? I’ll be on my way and out of your hair.” Boruto felt himself go numb by the second something wasn’t sitting right with him. 

“Your dad’s in condo A14. Good night young man. Please get some sleep, you look like a zombie.” Oh he was correct he probably did, but not for the lack of sleep. 

As Boruto kept walking toward the condo number he kept praying and wishing on all the powers of the universe he would pass the door he saw Sasuke go through. Unfortunately Boruto had been known for having no luck. He got to the door and instantly felt light headed. He didn’t think he had any energy to knock. Or more so he didn’t want to accept what was already obvious. No, no... he probably just misinterpreted their shadows earlier. Yeah his dad was just helping out his intern on the technicalities of business, oh so generously of him and greeted him with a hug. Yep The shadows were just hugging. Boruto misread. Yep the only answer. 

* _knock_ * * _knock_ *

He would have expected no one to answer the door if it wasn’t for the light to flick on after a while through one of the windows.

“ _Coming!”_ That was his dad’s voice. Boruto presses his ear on the door to hear the muffled voices better.

“ _Sas_ , _put_ _some_ _pants_ _on_ _the_ _take_ _out’s_ _here_.”

“ _Hn_ , _I’d_ _say_ _from_ _today’s_ _activities_ _you_ _like_ _them_ _better_ _off_.” Sasuke practically PURRED! Boruto was going to be sick.

“ _Shut_ _up_. _Hurry_. _So_ _we_ _can_ _eat_.” He heard his father laugh out.

Then as Boruto heard the door unlock he took a step back. He could only imagine the look on his face.

Naruto opened the door with no shirt on and love bites all throughout his bare chest. Not an image Boruto wanted to see if his father. EVER. But to make things even more agonizing, Naruto wasn’t even looking up he was searching through his wallet. He still was unaware of his son standing right in front of him! Boruto was going to punch a hole through the wall with all of his pent up mortification.

 “Uhh, so you said that was going to cost 20.45 on the phone-“ Was all Naruto said before he looked up to see one of his greatest fears. His son. 

It was then where Sasuke came back in the room with one of Naruto’s oversized shirts hanging off one of his shoulders. “Babe, I put on boxers instead-“ Boruto saw how visibly pale Sasuke got once he saw him at the door as well. Sasuke had thought no one was there anymore, since no one could be heard talking anymore though the bedroom wall. 

Boruto pushed Naruto aside and walked to the center of the living room. Wearing a face of betrayal. He kept on looking back and forth between the two other males there. He all of a sudden started laughing. “Hah, guys you crack me up. This... this is a joke right? No way would my best friend sleep with my own father behind my back? Right?” As silence ran through for a few second after. Boruto’s face hardened. Nope this was exactly what it looked like.

“What the fuck-“

“Son listen to me. Let’s just talk about his like adults-“

“Fuck that! You’re banging my best friend! When the fuck were you ever gay?!”

“Boruto please let us explain.” Sasuke tried next.

“And you! Fuck you! All these weeks I’ve been worried for your safety and shit only to come to find out you were sneaking behind my back to sleep with my own dad! What kind of friend are you? What the hell is going on?! What even is this?!”

“Son please let us explain.”

“Hah this is going to be rich. Okay! Please tell me what amazing excuse you have for this.”

“Look Boruto you have every right to be mad at us. At me– your father. I own up to how horribly this has resulted. I’m so sorry you had to find out this way. Trust me, I never wanted to hurt you. It’s why we always stayed away from each other for weeks in the beginning. It got increasingly painful however to do so. I don’t expect you to ever forgive me or accept this relationship. But please don’t hold this against Sasuke.” 

“No! Naruto it’s just as much my fault as it is yours. Don’t even think about taking all the blame. Boruto I’m so sorry it resulted in this painful confrontation. We should have told you before pursuing anything further. I’m sorry I worried you. I never meant for it to get so out of hand.”

“So you expect me to forgive you guys. Because at the end of the day you would have told me ‘eventually’?” Boruto let out a humorless laugh. 

“No. I don’t expect your forgiveness, what we did was unfair to you, but I couldn’t have prevented this relationship from transpiring as it did at the end of the day.” Sasuke shifted uncomfortably.

“And how come? You just have a kink for screwing your friend’s dad’s”

“Now Boruto enough. Stop with this let’s just sit down and-“

“No. I would love to know. Why? How come this wasn’t ‘preventable’?” 

“Because we’re in love. I fell in love with Naruto, Boruto.”

All Boruto could do was stare with his mouth agape. “Is this true?” He said all but a whisper to his father.

“...yes...”

“I need a moment. I can’t stay here.” With that he left off running. Naruto tried to go after him only to be stopped by Sasuke. They both knew better than to try to force Boruto to listen to them. He’d be willing to speak when he was ready.

Boruto was never a cruel child. Never learned to hold grudges.

 

-oOo-

 

After three weeks they arranged for a meeting with all three of them at a cafe. Boruto arrived a few minutes after Sasuke and Naruto. He had gone through a mind fuck and was recovering from it. He refused to answer any of their calls until last night. Sasuke thankfully gave him his space and privacy by avoiding the apartment for those three weeks. And no, Boruto refused to think about where heprobably had stayed instead.

 Naruto cleared his throat. “Boruto I just wanted to say again I am very sorry this happened the way it did. And I will accept whatever opinion you have. I know this is a shock. Especially coming from your father. I regret making you go through such pain. We never meant to betray your trust this way. We held back for as long as we could. If I could go back and do it differently I wouldn’t hesitate.”

He could see the agony on his father’s face.

“Boruto I’m just as much at fault. I disrespected our friendship. I didn’t consider your feelings enough with how we played out our actions. We weren’t in the right ever in this situation. I have come to realize, the love I may feel for your father, while explains what we did, does not justify it. There is no excuse I could grant you as to why I had any right to betray you this way.” Sasuke felt it only right to bare himself completely naked of his thoughts. Boruto at least deserved the truth.

After a while Boruto cleared his throat. “Listen I was pissed, beyond words when I saw you two together. It took me a long time to really drill down to what was actually bothering me. I don’t think my reaction only derived from the situation at hand alone. It came down to my own delusions from my adolescence. Now don’t get me wrong you guys sleeping together behind my back played a majority part. But now I see that it was most likely my desire for the family I had as a child to be once more. Sad right. Look I don’t know why but I always imagined that maybe you and mom could rekindle once more in the future once Himawari and I were older, but that never came. I guess I kept holding that against you, even to this day. And I know the marriage didn’t dissolve for the lack of mom’s effort or rekindle for that matter either. I guess now I really have to accept that it will never happen.” Now Boruto felt much lighter with that off his shoulders.

“I’m sorry to hear that son... you know I love your mother very much... it’s just different now. We’ve both grown too distant for that now.” Naruto could only give a sympathetic stare to his son.

“Yeah I guess so.” Heh how will his mother take the news to this relationship? He wasn’t looking forward to that conversation.

Boruto saw their awaiting faces. It didn’t look too hopefully but much better than before he had started talking.

“Look this is still weird beyond belief, but... I’m not going to hinder either of you from pursuing whatever relationship this is.” Borutofelt like he had ate something acidic thinking about it too long.

Naruto sprang up from his seat to yank his son in a hug over the table, causing eyes to turn.

“O-Okay dad... you kind of need to stop hugging me you’ll choke me...”

Naruto suddenly pulled back with his face flushed. “Sorry Bor, I’m just so happy to hear you say that.”He didn’t feel the urge to do his father to stop with the nickname this time. Only this time, however.

“Thank you Boruto,” Sasuke said with raw vulnerability in his words. Boruto just cracked him a smile.

Now... he needed answers.

“Actually I want to ask you guys something... will you be moving in together?” He saw how the two men shred a knowing look.

Naruto let out a cough, “we’ve come to consider it seriously throughout these past few weeks...yes. Nothing has been made official of course. We needed to know where you stood.”

 “Okay... next. Are you gay now?” Boruto aimed a quirked brow.

Naruto just flushed as he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. All nervous ticks of his. “Well... no I’m actually bisexual. I had never pursued anything since I was married most of my adult life and work was killer.” 

Well he guesses that answered all his questions. And now they needed to work out much more before getting back to their regular routine

 

-oOo-

 

“Hima! Get the plant from out the trunk.” Boruto was about to rip out his hair if he had to yell out to his sister again. He was in the middle of carrying a cake for crying out loud! 

It had been two years since that fateful night and they were in the process of getting to his father’s new house he had bought with his fiancé Sasuke. It was a house warming party so to speak.

Before he got to the door it swung open. “Bor! Come! Give your old man a hug.”

“Yeah no can do, for a cake I’m not planning on dropping.” 

-

After a few hours,jokes and drinks had passed. It was nearing one in the morning. The group of close friends and family were all joyously laughing.

All Boruto could see was how snuggled up his best friend and father were on the couch, while conversing with uncle Kakashi. They still even after two years seemed head over heels for each other. Damn he was getting lonely.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Sasuke immediately got up to answer. “Boruto!” He heard Sasuke call out from the entrance.

“Coming!” He got up to see who was there and was met with a beautiful raven haired woman a couple years his junior.

“Oh hi.”

“Boruto have I introduced you to my niece Sarada. She’s itachi’s daughter.”

She turned to give him a shy smile. “Hello.”

 Well maybe he saw the appeal in the Uchiha’s after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what y’all thot


End file.
